Redemption
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: Katherine comes back to her home after turning into a vampire and finds her younger sister Caroline. Now, Caroline is has been a vampire for 500 years. Katherine and The Originals need her. What happens when Caroline and Klaus fell in love with each other in 1945? but he had to compel her to forget. Can they be each others redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine comes back to her home after turning into a vampire and finds her younger sister Caroline. Now, Caroline is has been a vampire for 500 years. Katherine and The Originals need her. What happens when Caroline and Klaus fell in love with each other in 1945? but he had to compel her to forget. Is she her redemption? Is he her happiness. set in season 5**

**Hi this is my new Fanfic. I've been obsessed with Katherine and Caroline so I decided to make a Klaroline story with them being sisters. Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus aren't in New Orléans.**

**Redemption & Happiness**

**_500 years ago_**

Katherine was riding her horse on her way back to her old home. She knew she had to run but she wanted to take her sister. Carolina Petrova. She didn't want anything to happen to her.

She stopped her horse. She sensed blood all over. She saw five of her relatives on the ground dead. "No" Katherine whispered. She ran her away back into her cottage. She could smell even more blood.

She gasped when she walked into the home. He father had a knife in his chest. She saw her mother dead on the bed. "No, No, No" She whispered with angry tears. How could he, How could he kill her family?

Katherine laid on the bed in tears for a moment until she heard crying.

_Carolina_

She listened to Caroline cries and followed them. She stopped when she saw her. She gasped, her thirteen year old little sister was sitting in corner crying. "Carolina, Baby are you okay" She asked her younger sister. Caroline was too frightened to come out.

"Baby it's me, Katerina" Katherine said desperately. Caroline moved out of the corner and hugged her big sister. Caroline started crying. Katherine rubbed her back. "It's okay. Carolina tell me what happened. Caroline sighed. "The man he killed them all. Papa told me to hide as soon as he heard a scream" Caroline told her sobbing. Caroline told Katherine that she knew it was a man by his yelling but she never saw his face. Katherine nodded.

"Something happened in England. I came as soon as possible to make sure you were alright. We need to get out of here and hide, Do you understand me? We have to leave and never come back" Caroline nodded.

Katherine helped her up and brushed off her dress.

"We'll be riding a horse. I need you to keep a hold of me okay?" Katherine asked. "Okay" Caroline said softly. Katherine smiled "Good. I need you to ignore Mama and Papa when we walk down. Close your eyes and I will lead us outside" Caroline nodded and closed her eyes.

Once They were outside Katherine helped Caroline on the horse. They started to ride off.

**50 Years Later**

It's been fifty years since Katherine and Caroline started running from Klaus.

When Caroline turned into a vampire on her eighteenth birthday. She begged Katherine until Katherine finally gave up and agreed. Caroline was so excited that she about becoming a vampire. She wanted to live forever with her sister.

Caroline sat in the bed next to Katherine who was asleep. "Katty wake up. Katerina Petrova wake up!" Caroline yelled. Katherine opened her eyes and groaned. She turned away from Caroline. "Katty wake up it's my 38th birthday. I'll start talking a lot. You know I can do it. I mean I think I can do it. Who do you think I got talking from?, Mother wasn't a big talker from what I remember. Maybe I got talking my Papa or I could have got it from you. You have no problem talking I just want you to-"

"Okay I'm up. Yes Carolina" Katherine said. She got up because she was tired of hearing Caroline talking. "First you changed your name, Can I change mine?" Caroline asked. Katherine looked surprised. "Why would you want to?, Carolina is just a pretty name" Katherine asked. "I just want to be known as Caroline and not Carolina"

Katherine nodded. "Okay Caroline" She tried. Caroline shook her head. "You still have to call me Carolina everyone else Caroline" Katherine smiled and hugged her baby sister. "Happy 38th birthday baby" Katherine told her kissing her forehead.

"Mama said every year would be different. I remember her telling my that when I missed you from England. Can you please tell me what happened. Why do we have to run?" Caroline asked.

Katherine sat up in her bed.

"I was at a party meeting the Duke Klaus and Duke Elijah Mikaelson. Klaus pretended to court me. I spent more time with Elijah then him. Elijah kept me great company and so did this boy named Trevor. One day Trevor came into my room and told me what Klaus wanted with me"

"What did he want?" Caroline asked. "I'm getting there calm down. Anyways Trevor told me what he wanted with me. That's when I found out about vampires. He wasn't just a vampire, he was also a werewolf. We call it a hybrid. He needed my blood to sacrifice-"

"Why your blood?"

"Sometimes being a Petrova doesn't help you. I'll explain that another time" Katherine answered. "But I ran. Klaus had everyone looking for me. Trevor found me and told me to run back to his cottage where his sister Rose and house keeper worked. So I did. She wasn't every welcoming. So told me she was going to let Klaus get me and then she took the thing I have. You remember seeing the moonstone right?" Caroline nodded.

"I wanted to die. I didn't want to get killed on some silly little rock. I decided that it was too much for me. I stabbed myself but Rose found out and gave me her vampire blood. She got distracted by Trevor and I killed myself"

"Why did they want you dead?"

"They just didn't want to run from Klaus. After I killed myself I needed human blood to finish. I killed there house keeper and left. I did apologize of course" Katherine finished. "I didn't think Klaus's rath would last this long but we're doing good so far"

"Rose and Trevor did they have to run or did they get killed?"

"Probably both" Katherine answered. Caroline felt guilty. Katherine noticed the change in Caroline's face. "Hey, I did what I had to do, So I could survive. Better they die then I right?" Katherine asked. Caroline nodded. "I just want everything to be better. I just want us to be happy, I want everybody to be happy" Katherine smiled. Even after fifty years, Caroline was still that same old Caroline.

Katherine hugged Caroline.

"I'm so sorry. We'll be okay, we'll survive, We always do" Katherine told her. Caroline nodded. "We'll always survive if we're together" Caroline said. Katherine looked her in the eyes. "No matter what happens we will be together forever. We'll live together and we'll die together" Katherine reassured her. "We'll be sisters forever"

**400 Years Later**

Caroline and Katherine Peirce were staying with the Salvatore's.

Caroline watched as Katherine played with both Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She hated the way Katherine manipulated them but she understood what she was doing. Caroline sucked in her breath as Katherine tied the strings to her corset.

"Katherine why do we have to wear these?" Caroline asked. "Because these are what women wear and we Caroline are women" Katherine explained. Caroline nodded. "What do you think about Damon and Stefan?" Katherine asked trying to make conversation. "They're nice. Watching them fight over you is funny as well" Katherine smirked and chuckled.

"I'm just surprised that they aren't going after you. I've heard men like them loves blonde" Katherine told her. Caroline shook her head. "Katherine I am no where near as beautiful as you" Caroline told her looked into the mirror. Katherine grabbed her arms and turned her around. "Caroline my lovely sister. You are the most beautiful, pure, Full hearted girl I have ever seen. You day a man will come and make you happy. Then you tell me that you love him. After that I get to kill him" Katherine joked Caroline laughed.

"Isn't this nice to see. Mother and Daughter" Katherine and Caroline turned around. It was just Pearl. "Pearl you know Caroline is my little sister" Katherine said welcoming her friend. "Of course I need to speak with both of you, Come." Pearl ordered. They followed Pearl out.

"We need to leave know. They are getting to close to us" Pearl told them. "What do you mean Pearl?" Katherine asked. "Here try the new perfume they're using at the client" Katherine grabbed the bottle and sprayed some on her wrist. It started to burn her. She hissed. Caroline's eyes widened.

_Vervain_

"What the hell. Why are they selling vervain" Katherine said angrily. "Because they know. If you want to protect your sister I suggest we get everything and leave" Pearl said. "Don't tell my sister and I what to do" Caroline ordered. Pearl turned to her. "You listen to my little vampire" Pearl started. Katherine stepped in front of her. "And you listen to me. We are older and stronger. I will kill you before you can even say when. Leave I have everything under control" Katherine demanded.

Pearl nodded and walked off.

"What are we going to do?, They know about us. Maybe we should leave" Caroline told her. Katherine looked at her and shook her head. "We are not running Caroline. The vampires are our family we'll be okay. Go back inside please. I need to do some stress thinking" Caroline bowed and nodded.

Once she was gone, Katherine sighed. She couldn't tell her sister that she didn't care about their lives. She just wanted to stay here without any problems.

**10 Days Later**

Caroline raced into Stefan's room.

She needed to find her sister. Once she walked in she saw men carrying her. Caroline gasp. She flashed in front of them men carrying Katherine. Her fangs popped out, veins stook under her eyes.

Stefan's father came from behind her and stabbed her in the neck with vervain. Caroline's eyes slowly shut.

Caroline opened her eyes. She was on the ground. She slowly sat up and saw she was laying right in front of Katherine. "Morning Caroline. Do you want breakfast" Katherine offered.

"What happened...I remember seeing you get carried away. Where are we?" Caroline asked. "We are far away from Mystic Falls" She answered. "Explain what happened"

"We needed to get Klaus, Elijah, and The vampire hunters off our backs. I planned to vampire round-up. Mr. Lockwood helped us get out while the church was on fire" Katherine answered.

"You sent all of those vampires to their death" Caroline said.

"I did what I had to do. Caroline we could be dead"

"It's never about we it's always about you" Caroline stood up shaking her head. "Caroline everything I do is for us. We need to survive" Katherine told her. "I don't want to survive. I want to live. If killing innocent people for my selfish needs is surviving. Then I don't want to live anymore"

"Carolina-"

"No. I stayed with you because we're family and family doesn't leave each other. I'm sorry Katherine but I don't want to be with you anymore. I can't spend eternity like this" Katherine's eyes widened.

"Carolina I'll do better. I'll be that sister you want be to be I promise. Do leave" Katherine begged. "Are you kidding me. I've been doing and being everything just to make you happy. I have to make myself happy too"

Tears fell down Katherine cheek.

"Goodbye Katerina" Caroline flashed away. Katherine shook her head. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her sister was gone. She had changed so much Caroline had to leave.

Caroline walked in some unknown country. She finally stopped crying. She had to do this for herself. She couldn't get make Katherine happy. She needed to be happy as well.

"Too My eternity"

* * *

**Present Day**

"So to turn be back into a vampire you'll need my blood, Elena's blood, and Klaus's blood" Katherine asked.

It's been one hundred and fifty years since 1864. Klaus broke the curse killing Elena. He granted Katherine her freedom. Katherine tried to kill Elena and Elena shoved the cure down her throat.

"No. I'd need Your's, Elena's, another Petrova's, and Klaus's. Last time I checked there isn't another Petrova" Bonnie answered. Damon and Stefan looked at Katherine. "What about Caroline?" Stefan asked. Katherine glared at him.

"Whose Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Caroline Forbes aka Caroline Peirce aka Carolina Petrova" Damon answered. Katherine looked at him curiously. "I met her back in the 50's. She said she got to escape the church before you died. Which now since I found out you didn't die, I've always been curious"

"Still obsessed with me"

"Don't count on it honey" Damon and Elijah rolled there eyes. "Who is Caroline?, Just answer the bloody question" Rebekah ordered annoyed. "Caroline is my little sister. She ran with me until 1864"

"When she found out you were a manipulating bitch. Yeah she had some interesting words about you" Katherine rolled her eyes. "My sister didn't like that I had innocent vampires killed. She left me that morning and I started running on my own" Katherine explained.

"Do you know where she is?" Elijah asked.

"Of course. Like I would let my baby sister run off on her own. She's in Rio. I can get her here my Tuesday"

"How? She hates you" Damon said. "She might not be a fan of me but she would never hate me. I saw her in the 70's. She'd come if I was in trouble which I am. Watch and learn how to deal with your siblings" Katherine smirked.

She got out her phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"What do you want, I'm busy" Caroline said answering the phone. "Well isn't someone in a sour mood. Being in Rio I expected you to be cheerful" Katherine said. "Katherine, What do you want I'm busy planning a party"

"Always a party planner. Here's the thing I need you to come back to Mystic Falls"

"What why would I go back there. Let me guess we didn't set enough people on fire, Maybe we can go into the forest and burn some bunnies" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Ouch. Look I need your help. I'm dying"

"You're dead, Think of another lie"

"I'm not lying once you get to Mystic Falls go to the Salvatore house"

"The Salvatore's. Are you messing with Damon and Stefan again?" Caroline asked. "No. It seems they have my doppelgänger to play with" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll be there. Let me speak to Stefan"

"How do you know he's here"

"I can hear him in the back round give the phone to him" Katherine handed Stefan the phone.

"Caroline Forbes/Perice. I didn't think I'd hear from you again" Stefan said. "Is she really dying?" Caroline asked scared. "Yeah she is. We need your help to help her" Stefan answered. "How could you forgive after everything she's done"

"I haven't forgave her. Somehow Damon and I get stuck fixing the broken pieces. We just need her alive and fix another problem"

"Okay I'm on my way"

* * *

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**

**Please no harsh comments. **

**Their will be Kalijah and a little Stebekah. Klaus doesn't know about Katherine and Caroline. Katherine is able to become a vampire by two people from her bloodline and the next chapter I will explain why they need Klaus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of the people who either followed, reviewed, or favorite.**

**It changed it to just Redemption because I thought it sounded kind of lame.**

**Just warning for future chapters, Katherine looks at Caroline likes she her daughter. So Caroline will always be a baby or little girl to Katherine since she pretty much raised Caroline since she was thirteen.**

**I decided to keep Silas and Augustine Vampire plot in this.**

**Redemption**

**_500 years ago_**

_It's been a year since Katherine and Caroline started running._

_Caroline thought it was fun seeing places. She didn't even realize how different everything was. A couple of months ago, Katherine was comforting Caroline as she cried for their father. Caroline had accidentally called her 'mommy'. Katherine didn't say anything she just kissed Caroline's head. Katherine knew how hard it is for Caroline._

_Caroline woke up._

_"Are we leaving yet?" She asked. Katherine shook her head. "We don't leave until tomorrow. You should get some sleep. You've been up all night" Katherine told her rubbing her back. Caroline groaned. "I want to go with you. You told me you would be out late"_

_"That was before you started to cry. I decided to stay here tonight. Scoot over because this wooden chair is getting tiring" Caroline smiled and moved over for Katherine to lay next to her. "Thank you for staying Kat" Caroline muttered closing her eyes. Katherine nodded. "You're welcome baby"_

_Katherine still hadn't told her about being a vampire. She would always worn Caroline that she needed to leave at night to get a drink. Caroline just didn't know it was a drink of blood. She had been very careful and secretive when it comes to running. Katherine didn't trust anyone._

_"I love you Katty"_

_"I love you to baby. We get through this. I already have a plan" Caroline looked at her. "Is it a good plan?" Katherine nodded. "Would mommy approve?" Katherine shook her head. She wasn't going to lie._

_"Will it keep you safe?" _

_"All I have to do is keep you safe" Katherine answered. "Plus maybe you can finally grow. You're almost fourteen and you look like you are seven years old" Katherine laughed. "I am not short" Caroline stated._

_"No you aren't. You'll grow. All Petrova's are short at first._

* * *

_**1945**_

_Caroline walked into a bar._

_As soon as she walked in all of the mens eyes were on her. Even the men that brought woman. She hated men like that. So easily distracted from a women's beauty and not her intelligence. Beauty wasn't all a women had._

_"Hello Sweetheart" Caroline turned around. She saw a beyond handsome man, She could tell by his accent he wasn't from around her. "Hello, Not interested. Didn't you have a woman over there"_

_"That's just my snack Love" Caroline's eyes widened slowly. He was a vampire. "I'm not afraid of you" Klaus smirked. He chuckled. "Well Sweetheart you should be but trust me I love a challenge" Caroline rolled her eyes._

_ "Sweetheart. My name is Caroline not Love. I'm not a game so if you'd excuse me I'd like to enjoy my drink alone" Klaus lifted up his hands in defence. "Alright Sweetheart. Have a lovely evening" Caroline shook her head and walked away.  
_

_A man named Jesse asked to dance with her. While she was dancing with him, She watched Klaus. He was flirting with other girls. Seducing them, messing with their minds and thoughts. She hated vampires like him._

_"What's your name Doll Face?" Jesse asked. "Doll Face was more 20's. You can just call me Caroline" Jesse smiled. "Caroline such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Caroline looked down. "I couldn't agree more" A deep accented voice said._

_Klaus walked to them._

_"Hello Mate, Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked. "Yes actually we do" Caroline snapped. Klaus looked over to her and smirked. He pulled Jesse away from Caroline. "You are going to sit and be quite and once I leave you can dance with the lovely Caroline again. Okay, Mate?" He compelled._

_ Jesse nodded and walked away. "Why are you trying to prove that you're the alpha male"_

_"Because Love" He took her in his arms as they started to dance. "I am the alpha male" He whispered in her ear. "So Caroline is it? Lovely name" Caroline nodded. "You know mine, What's yours?"_

_"Nik" He answered. Caroline looked him in the eyes. "Nik what?" She asked. Klaus smirked and chuckled. "Love, That's conversation will take to long. Let's just dance" He twirled her around. She smiled as they started to dance again._

_Needless to say Jesse didn't step in._

* * *

"So what does Caroline look like" Bonnie asked.

Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, and Matt were at the Salvatore's house waiting for Caroline. "Hot, Blonde, Pretty Blue eyes. Not hard on the eyes either" Damon answered smirking.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know She hates you right" She said. Damon chuckled. "Well Kat, She didn't exactly hate me when we were in bed together" Katherine glared at him. "Stop fighting and get one with it. I have better things to do and I'm here" Klaus ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you" Damon said.

Klaus smirked. "If you want to live I suggest you do" He threatened. Damon looked away. "Look I know how to deal with Caroline. Unlike all of you. I'm a good sibling" Katherine told everyone. Elena laughed. "I'm not a good sister?"

"You did get your brother killed"

"You killed him" Elena snapped. Katherine smirked. "And yet being the big sister you should have helped him or at least stopped me from feeding him to Silas" Elena glared at her. "You know gray doesn't look cute on you" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Well red doesn't look good on you. I mean I'm surprised Damon hasn't even told you what he thinks of your hair" Damon groaned tried of them arguing. "He told me he liked it"

"After or Before he had sex with you" Elena glared and flashed to attack her. Then someone grabbed her and through her on the floor. Everyone suddenly became alert. It was Caroline.

Klaus's face went blank.

Caroline. It was the Caroline he never forgot about. She was the girl he'd think about when times got rough. She was the girl he was in love with. She was the reason he could never move on. She was his.

"Caroline?" He said shocked. Caroline turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Do I know you?" She asked.

Elijah and Rebekah looked at Klaus looked like he had seen a ghost. Klaus coughed awkwardly. "I'm going to get a drink" He said. "There are drinks in here" Damon said. Klaus glared at him and walked away.

"Whose that?" Caroline asked.

"No one important for now at least" Katherine said sitting up and standing in front of Caroline. "What? Aren't you going to give your big sister a hug?" She asked playfully. "You're human and that's why you're dying" She stated. Once Caroline was on the plane, Stefan explained everything to her.

"And you deserve a metal for being so obvious" Katherine smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes and moved passed her.

"Stefan, Damon Hi" Caroline welcomed.

"Well if it isn't my favorite vampire Barbie" Damon commented. Caroline ignored him and looked at Stefan. "How's your feeding problem?" She asked. Stefan looked at her confused. "Your best friend Lexi was also a close friend of mine" She answered.

Stefan looked shocked. "She told me about you being a ripper. Not exactly what you have in mind when you wanted to become a vampire right?" She giggled. Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "Nope it isn't very the lime life for me" He answered.

"Okay enough of this. I'm bored and hungry so one of you make me food" Klaus interrupted. "Right away Mrs. Katherine" Damon said with sarcasm "Last time you called me that you tried to kill me"

"Do give your hopes up"

"Caroline let me introduce you two. Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert also known as Elena Petrova, Matt Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Elijah Mikaelson" Caroline looked at Rebekah and Elijah scared. She shallowed.

"Caroline calm down. They aren't going to kill you. The big bad wolf on the other hand might" Katherine said. "Big Bad Wolf?" She asked. "Klaus, he's here. The one that awkwardly walked out"

Caroline took a step in front of Elena.

"Wow! Doppelganger are creepy" She said observing Elena. Elena felt judged. "Are they exactly like mentally?" She asked. "No!" Everyone shouted. Caroline chuckled. "And let me guess the good one isn't Katherine"

"I did let her brother died. So I guess I am the bad one" Katherine smirked.

"What do you need me for? That's the one thing you left out" Caroline asked. "Bonnie will explain it in a minute" Stefan answered. Caroline nodded and looked at Bonnie. "You look just like your mother" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, I knew her. She just didn't know me. I promised you ancestor Emily that I would protect her family since she didn't trust Damon" Damon snorted. "Emily was a sneaky bitch who lied. I should have killed her family"

"Then I would've killed you" Damon smirked. "Honey you can try if you want"

"Don't tempt me"

"Okay. Everyone leave out of this room now!" Katherine ordered.

"You're kicking me out of my living room?" Katherine nodded. "Elijah, get your sister to leave" Elijah ignored her and pushed Rebekah in the dining room. Everyone else left growling at Katherine.

"Why'd you make them leave?" Caroline asked.

"Attack me" Katherine told her. "What? Have you finally lost it?" Katherine smirked and shook her head. "Come on Caroline attack me. If you can do it" Katherine teased. Caroline took a deep breath.

She flashed and pushed Katherine into the wall. Her fangs were out, and the veins under her eyes stuck out. Caroline had her hand wrapped around Katherine throat. "Do you feel better now?" Katherine asked. Caroline squeezed tighter.

"Caroline...Caroline let go" Caroline didn't listen.

"Carolina, Please...Please let go of me" Caroline eyes softened and let go. "I guess you don't want to hurt me as much as you thought you did" Katherine said getting her breath back.

"Your my sister Katherine. I can't." Katherine half way smiled. She put her hands on Caroline's cheek and kissed her forehead. "You're my sister Carolina. Stay with me"

"What?"

"Come on. Stay here and we can restart. We don't have to run anymore Care"

"You do know that everyone you hate and hates you lives here. Katherine sometimes you need to think about these kind of things."

"Please Caroline, They're all on my kill list. Especially Elena"

"Wasn't trying to kill her the first time the reason why you're human?" Caroline asked. "So what. I'm stronger and there is no cure" Katherine said proudly. "This is why I don't want to restart, This is why I don't want to be anywhere near you"

"What?"

"You don't learn from your mistakes. You don't grow up. You just think kill, kill, kill. You know have faith and believing you can be saved has done nothing for me. I'm not going to continue to be a push-pin Kat!" Katherine and Caroline both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Katherine. I really am. But unless you prove yourself. We're done" Caroline walked out.

Katherine sat on the couch and cried.

Everyone in the dining room looked at each other.

"Okay we can't have two sad Petrova's and one happens hate the other. Elijah you deal with Katherine, Stefan you deal with Caroline" Damon ordered. "I'll deal with Caroline" Klaus offered.

"You, Last time I checked you scare her"

"I don't care" He said dangerously.

"Fine. Go on"

* * *

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**

**Please no harsh comments.**

**Next time: Klaus talks to Caroline, Elijah talks to Katherine, Bonnie starts the spell, another 1945 flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of the people who either followed, reviewed, or favorite.**

**They kissed! Klaus and Caroline kiss and had sex, we finally got the scene we deserved! Do not worry about Klaus's promise to Caroline because he also intend to be her last love (which mean Caroline has to go to New Orléans) and besides he never truly keeps his promises.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make them longer.**

**Redemption**

"Katerina?" Elijah said walking in.

She turned away so he couldn't see her tears. Elijah sat in front of her. "Katerina look at me" He softly demanded. "Or what? Are you going to kill me again? If you are do it. I have nothing to live for anyways"

Katherine said giving up. Elijah looked at her with pity. "You don't usually give up like this" He said. "I don't usually cry either. I just taking chances"

"I'm sorry about-"

"About what? Lying to me, Leaving me, Making me feel like a horrible person, making me seem like I'm worse than you. If that's what your sorry about the you can shove it up your ass" She snapped. Elijah was taken back.

"Excuse me?"

"What you didn't do all those things? You listened to Elena Gilbert. How could you choose them over me? You kept judging me about killing Jeremy when Jeremy Gilbert killed you brother. Yeah, you seem like the best brother in the world. Besides the fact that you only cared about Klaus and Rebekah"

"That is not true"

"Isn't it? What was your reaction finding out Kol died? Were you sad? Upset? Mad?. Yet you have time to talk to poor little Elena, the one who planned it" Katherine said. She didn't care about Kol but she was hurt. Elijah hurt her so he's going to feel what she felt. "You don't know what you're talking about"

"I don't, I mean you just think that everyone would wait for you. You thought that I'd hang around playing damsel in distress. You thought that I would be the innocent girl. But I won't and I wasn't. I killed myself and ruined lives to stay alive." Elijah saw the hurt in her eyes.

"My own sister couldn't even look me in the eyes when I had to fake my death to get away from you. But you poor poor Elijah" She mocked bitterly.

"You think you're the victim that I betrayed you. I thought that you really had feelings for me when I was human but you were going to get me killed. It hurt when you left me and choose your so-called family. So Elijah how do it feel to hurt?"

"Nobel, Honest, Good Elijah. That's the biggest joke I've heard. Elijah, you are so predictable. You tried to shame me and make me feel like I was worse than you. Not only did your crazy brother haunt me down like I was an animal, You did too. When I finally gave you my heart, trust, and love. You threw it away over Jeremy and Elena"

"You're right. I did betray you, made you feel terrible, and I did haunt you. Because you betrayed me" Elijah said. "Nobel, Good, Honest Elijah is a fake" He finished. Katherine chuckled and smirked.

"So he admits it, finally"

"That's why I want to apologize to you Katerina. I gave up on you. I took the cure for my own advantages. If any one should feel worthless it's me. I know my apology is long overdue but I hope you can forgive me Katerina"

"I'll forgive you when Pigs fly out my ass" She snorted. Elijah looked her in the eyes. "I take vervain" She said suddenly. "I know that. How are you still so strong and fierce as a human. Even looking like an old woman, You still are the most beautiful creature on the planet"

"Don't say I look like an old woman Elijah. This old woman can and will kick your ass"

"You're a survivor Katerina don't forget that"

"I should be saying that to you. Don't forget staying alive is something I'm good at. I'm not afraid to end lives trying to do just that" She threatened. "Let's get a couple of things straight. The second I become a vampire again. I want nothing to do with you"

"Why?" Elijah asked hurt. She shook her head.

"You don't get to be offended, Elijah. You chose Elena's words over mine. That's why. I can't trust you and I can't be with you. I hope you're happy with what you've chosen. Because if you were as smart as I thought you were, You would have chosen me. And now I'm doing something that I should've done a long time ago. I'm chosing me. I've worked my ass off for my sister and to try to survive and I've never got to be truly happy. I'm changing that"

"It's my turn to start over"

* * *

Caroline sat on the grass staring into nowhere.

Klaus sat next to her. "If you're here to kill me, Do it" She said not caring. "Why would you think I'd kill you?" He asked. She turned and looked him in the eyes. "Because you've haunted my sister down for five hundred years"

"Do you honestly believe that if I wanted to kill you and Katerina would wait? Sweetheart I'm very impatient"

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You know, After everything that she's put me through, I wouldn't mind if you did kill her" She said honestly. Klaus looked at her carefully. This wasn't the Caroline he use to know, The Caroline that he was looking at was sad and alone.

"Yes, you would. You wouldn't have come if you didn't want her to live. She's your sister. Family always comes first:"

"What would you know about family. I heard all about you and family man isn't on of them" She said. Klaus smirked. "My family is a little more complex than yours" Caroline chuckled. "Probably but you don't know about Katherine and I"

"I do. At least I know what Katerina is like. I would like to know what you're like"

"Are you flirting with me?" Caroline asked. Klaus smirked. "Is it working?" He asked. "Nope" She answered. Klaus shrugged. "Well then I'm not flirting with you" He said. Caroline shook her head. "Why'd you stop. Trying to kill Katherine?"

"Well I had no need for it. I had the new doppelgänger, moonstone, and a werewolf, vampire, plus a witch. She gave me everything I needed for the sacrifice" He explained. "What about you Sweetheart. Why did you run with her?"

"She was my sister and I was a little girl when you slaughtered my family" Klaus's smirk vanished. "Yeah. I couldn't leave her until I realized she changed for the worst. People who do horrible things are just horrible people" Klaus looked at her in her eyes. "Do you honestly believe that's true do you honestly believe you sister isn't worth saving"

"Yes, and since when do you care. Because of your brother. Please, spare me the cute act because from what I've heard, You killed your whole family and wanted them to have anything but happiness"

"Why would you think that?"

"Am I wrong. Besides, I get it. I've done terrible things. But I have remorse. I feel horrible about it"

"Well Sweetheart, Sometimes us vampires don't think. We were made to kill" Caroline shook her head. "I didn't want that!, I didn't ask for that! Look, I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now"

"Well because I'm an interesting person" He smirked. "You're really cocky too" She stated. "Very" She looked at him. "Oh come on, I know you're enjoying my company" Klaus said. Caroline laughed.

"Wow! yeah well, I like guys that try to kill me or my sister, so if you'd excuse me. I'll be inside" She said standing up to leave. "Nice necklace" Klaus shouted. She turned around to look at him. "It must be something special which mean you got it from someone special?" Caroline chuckled and shook her head.

"That was the worst way for asking me to stay and talk. Maybe if you're lonely you can go kill puppies? Okay?" Klaus smirked fell watching her leave. He hadn't seen her in decades. How could she be Katerina's sister? After thinking he knew everything about her, He wasn't the only one keeping secret and hiding their real name.

_"So when did you turn?" Caroline asked._

_"So long ago that I forgot. What about you sweetheart?" Klaus asked. "I'm around four hundred, My sister turned me" Caroline answered. "Um...Where is she now?" Caroline shrugged. "We aren't close anymore, What about you? Any siblings?"_

_"I have a brothers and a sister"_

_"Where are they now?"_

_"Dead but I would rather talk about you"_

_"Why do you do that?" She asked. "Do what?" She looked at him with curiosity. "Why is it when I want to talk about you or ask you questions you ignore it and it goes back to me. I'm tired of talking, which is unusual for me, but now I want to listen" She explained. "My youngest brother was killed when I was still human. My sister chose love over family and ended up dying in the process"_

_"My second to youngest brother, he couldn't keep his mouth shut and mind his own business which ended up with him dying in the process, and then there is my favorite brother who did the same as sister but he than ran like a coward" Klaus finished angrily._

_"I'm sorry, This is depressing" She chuckled awkwardly. Klaus smiled at her. "You know just one month ago, The only way I was the least bit decent to you, was when I was drunk or when you were offering me champagne" He chuckled. "Haven't we come a long way" Klaus stated. _

_Caroline leaned forward and kissed him. _

_"Thank you for tonight. I know it isn't easy opening up but that's what I'm here for" She told him with a pause, She grabbed his hand. "Like you said I'm you redemption, right?"_

_He chuckled and kissed her again._

_"You are my redemption"_

_"Promise me that this will last. This is my first time feeling this way about someone" She admitted. "Mine too, I promise that it will stay this way and no matter what I will always be with you. I have something for you by the way"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes turn around, Love" He ordered. She turned around. He pushed back her hair and put the necklace on her neck. He clipped it on. She looked at it in the mirror. She gasped. "Nik this is beautiful but I can't keep this" She said out of breath._

_"You can and you will. This is just for you to always remember me, even if we're together"_

_"I will always remember. You've tried so hard to be with me and prove that you truly cared. No man has ever done that for me which proves that I will never forget you" Klaus smiled and kissed her shoulder sweetly._

_"I love you Caroline" Klaus said with so much emotion. She looked at him in the mirror. She smiled at him sweetly. He knew she did. He didn't know if she was going to say it, but he already knows how she honestly feels._

_"I love you too Nik"_

* * *

_"What's love?" Caroline asked her sister._

_Katherine was braiding Caroline's hair. Katherine was locked into her room. Her parents hardly wanted to look at her knowing she had a baby at a wedlock. "I think love is magical. Love for a man is different from my love for you or your love for me. Love is the most important thing you could ever had. True love, is the love that is so hard to find. You have to work for it and one day you'll find it. No matter who you marry always look for your true love. Do not let mama or papa decided who you love, Like I was going to" Katherine told her. Caroline smiled. "Have you ever been in love?" Katherine chuckled. "No but maybe one day I will"_

_"If people love each other, They stay together forever right?"_

_"Yes, and one day after my child is born. I'll find love" Caroline turned around to look at Katherine. "What's wrong Carolina?" Katherine asked concerned. "Will you still love me once you have a child?" Katherine chuckled and hugged her. "I will always love you. When I have my child you'll love her or him and he or she will love you. That's what family does" _

_"But Papa doesn't love you anymore, At least that's what Momma says" Katherine frowned. "He's just upset. I'm not supposed to have a child this soon. I'll be fine, Papa still loves me" Caroline smiled and nodded._

_"I think we are done!" Katherine answered. "You look beautiful" Caroline giggled. "Thank you Katerina" Katherine smiled. "Now come on, What would you like to play?" Katherine asked. Caroline looked around, Katherine called it 'her think look' Caroline smiled. "You have to chase me"_

_"Well I have never done the chasing but I'll do it just this once"_

Caroline walked into the house.

She watched Katherine and Elijah talk. She saw the way Katherine looked at Elijah. She looked like she didn't want to let go of him, Like she was fighting to stay with him and not make a move. She was in love with him.

Caroline sat on the chair next to Katherine. "I need to talk to my sister if you don't mind" Elijah nodded respectfully, and left.

"I thought you'd be gone by now. Leaving me to die and rot"

"I came all the way down here to save your life and even though I wouldn't mind you rotting and dying. Being who I am, I can't let that happen" Katherine chuckled. "No matter how many times you deny it. You don't want me gone, you still care" Caroline shook her head.

"Yes, You do family is forever and nothing can stop forever" Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Family is forever"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Klaus continues to talk to Caroline, They try the spell and something goes wrong, Caroline officially meets Elijah, and Caroline/Katherine flashbacks.**

**I do not like Nadia or Nadia's plot line but if You'd like her to appear, I'll see what I can do. Kalijah is in here, I promise.**

**Please Review, Follow, or Favorite**

**Please no harsh comments.**


End file.
